legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Brickmack
Javascript Some of the javascript isnt working, like the countdown one and the username replacing one. 20:38, November 8, 2010 (UTC) :I'm not sure what the problem is. I tried copying the JS code from mediawiki:common.js to mediawiki:wikia.js, which should have fixed any problems of the skin not finding the code. It's possible that the new skin has something in it that makes those specific things not work, because it looks like the IRC connection window on the IRC page still works fin, and that uses JS. It's also possible that wikia is just having minor problems. If it doesn't get fixed by sometime tomorrow, one of us should send a message about it via special:contact. 20:58, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : You don't use wikia.js, just common.js, and it seems to work fine on all other wikis. 21:51, November 8, 2010 (UTC) : : I fixed it! 00:25, December 17, 2010 (UTC) Official Friends * Hi Mackmoron, I was wondering if you'd like this wiki to be re-nominated for official friends with Brickipedia again. We've recently decided to not create LU-related articles over there, similar to what we've decided on with MLN material, so we'd probably be asking people to contribute here if they wanted to write about Lego Universe stuff. If you did want it to be renominated, feel free to put a request here, or if you wanted me to do the request, just let me know :) Nighthawk leader 00:32, November 9, 2010 (UTC) Rollback I see you denied my rollback request. I wanted to know if I cleaned up vandalism more could I create a new request? NagaX 01:05, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Signature Could you create me a signature like yours? Same colors and everything the only difference is I need it linking to me instead of you. Can you do that? NagaX 01:57, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Common.js edit Hey mack, please edit MediaWiki:Common.js and add the link $('ul.tools li:first-child').after(' Ask a question about LEGO! '); to the bottom of it. This is done to attract more attention to LEGO Wikianswers. Thanks! Ajraddatz Talk 19:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Crown What is the best way to get a crown? Crown Hey dude, what is the best way to get a crown? If u could add me in LU or even better- mail me the answer I would be really grateful-- 13:31, December 29, 2010 (UTC)Marcus Im not on LU anymore. I stopped playing when the testing was over, I don't have any money to buy it. Question Would it be possible for you to make me an admin as well? I figure it would make sense, as I am on this wiki at least once a day and contribute as much as possible. 06:23, December 30, 2010 (UTC) Nomination I have seen how much ToaCodyNuva does around the wiki, and I think it would be a good idea for you or Mythrun to grant his request and allow him to become an administrator. PatchM142 17:14, February 7, 2011 (UTC) I can't, I'm not a bureaucrat. (Only bureaucrats can make people admins) 18:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :Done. (Sorry, not very active on wikia so it took me a while to see this) 21:45, February 26, 2011 (UTC) : THANK YOU!!!!! 02:00, February 27, 2011 (UTC) Requests for Adminship You may want to check the Requests for Adminship page, several people have posted requests you should look at. PatchM142 16:16, April 30, 2011 (UTC) Jamesster.LEGO Jamesster.LEGO's RfA was successful. 05:04, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Queston Patch nominated me for an admin, and there were 9 votes yes, 0 votes no. My username now shows up as blue like an admin's does, but I have none of the admin abilities (such as accessing admin-only pages, the Delete button isn't showing up near History and Rename, etc). Mind explaining why? As for actually being an admin, if it's accepted by you, would you happen to have any pointers? As seen on the ToS talk page, it's pretty clear people don't want big rules and such changed without community votes and such. So, number one, don't go revamping anything big without making a blog post or something about it first. But what else? Thanks. Jamesster.LEGO 04:41, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Also, as seen here, I'm not in this list, yet my username is blue. Why is that? Jamesster.LEGO 04:48, May 7, 2011 (UTC) : Because the blue name doesn't have to do with being in that list, I added you to the CSS code for the highlight, but Mack still has to make you an admin for you to be able to do any admin things. 06:36, May 7, 2011 (UTC) :: Ah, question answered then. Though, if I am accepted as admin, can I still get a few tips? Jamesster.LEGO 06:37, May 7, 2011 (UTC) I see you're on... Jamesster.LEGO still needs to be given admin rights. 19:45, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Not to seem rude or anything, but since you're inactive, why not just give Mythrun bureau rights? Or was there something I missed? Because I didn't know he requested them. Done. Goodbye. Come back? Please? The Duck 01:53, December 4, 2011 (UTC) Come back I'd really like you to come back. Please? There are a lot of new members and pages, and we need you. [[User:MassiveSodaDuck|'MassiveSodaDuck']][[User talk:MassiveSodaDuck|'talk']] 21:00, December 20, 2011 (UTC) :It's a rather moot point now anyway, since LU is closing down. Also I'm busy with other websites and such. 20:03, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Come on man! Because of you, this wiki is the best. And thanks to this wiki, i joined the wikia! AtomicScientist 20:28, January 1, 2012 (UTC)AtomicScientist * Hi Mack. - CJC 21:21, January 1, 2012 (UTC) :Hello cjc. Responding to previous stuff: LU is officially closed now, so there will be almost no new content, other than the few things that haven't been added yet. With the game closed down, there will be almost no new users on the wiki, and there really isn't any reason I can see for me to come back. You're wrong As a matter of fact, you're wrong. In the last message MSD (I think) sent you, you replied there are no more new users. You are wrong. The amount of users we GAINED after closing is HUGE. Mistergryphon (Talk) 14:33, April 9, 2012 (UTC)